clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Waffleland
Waffleland is a rather small country that is mostly composed of Str00dels and weird people that are fans of Mister Bean, as well as super pastries. The country is known to have a population of over 9,000 penguins and puffles. History On April 1, 2010 Mister Bean and the other Str00del Force members held a rather wild meeting in a garbage dump in an effort to decide what they must do to honour Mr. Bean. They argued over many ideas, some of which were selling Waffles with Mr. Bean's dirty fingerprints all over them, dedicating all garbage dumps to him and drawing special limited edition flipper-drawn paintings of Mr. Bean slipping on a banana, all of which were too strange. Then Captain Str00del came up with a brilliant idea: why not make a country dedicated to him? Then they began work (or so they called it). They did not want to do it themselves, so they got Micro Hard and Soft to build it, even though they made software, not buildings. The workers did a lousy job of course, but the Str00del Force thought it just dandy. So they advertised it with Spam Bombs and got a few idiots and Jerks to join. Word got out, and suddenly the streets were filled with over 9,000 penguins and puffles. However soon structural faults were found in the buildings, so they stuffed the cracks with waffles and glued them together with syrup. It actually worked, sortof... the buildings were fixed, but then the puffles started eating the waffles! They could not find a solution so they just kept replacing the waffles with new ones. Then, the Str00dels left. Nobody knows why, but legend has it that they found out that Mr. Bean did not put syrup on his pancakes and because of that they left. They still often go there, and they still like him but they don't live there because of that. Currency Each Waffliean piece of currency, or ?, is worth 0 Fish. They all have the picture of their leader on them, and are made of real genuine imported Waffles from America. In most countries it is considered legal tender and is commonly used by many. In normal countries, each private central bank has monopoly control over the supply and production of its own currency. '' To facilitate trade between these currency zones, there are different exchange rates, which are the prices at which currencies (and the goods and services of individual currency zones) can be exchanged against each other. Currencies can be classified as either floating currencies or fixed currencies based on their exchange rate regime. In cases where a country does have control of its own currency, that control is usually exercised either by a central bank or by a Ministry of Finance. In either case, the institution that has control of monetary policy is referred to as the monetary authority. Monetary authorities have varying degrees of autonomy from the governments that create them. In the USA, the Federal Reserve System operates without direct oversight by the legislative or executive branches. A monetary authority is created and supported by its sponsoring government, so independence can be reduced by the legislative or executive authority that creates it. (Revocation of authority is unlikely in southren countries, where there has been a trend towards central bank independence.) ''taken from an mysterious non-existent website known as Wikipedia Actually, Waffleland's claims that it is rich come from the huge amount of money that it prints out, not the amount of gold in the banks, so they are technically cheating. This has led to several (failed) lawsuits, but most penguins don't care about it, as they know of the Waffliean government's lousy "politicians" who don't know what politics are. Language The official language is L33t, but many speak Gibberish instead. Gibberish is impossible to understand and is thus sometimes used in secret meetings, but they never get anywhere. Most visitors are puzzled by the large amount of Gibberish used and why it is used if nobody (not even the speaker) can understand it. This is the result of many hours of propaganda by the Str00del Force who wanted to make up their own language, but couldn't figure out what the words would be. To read more about gibberish, please go to Accents Places to go and sights to see The city has statues of Mr. Bean and a large garbage dump called "The Royal Exquisitely Stinky Dump" which has an average of one visitor a year. It has huge restaurants that serve only the finest waffles at the unbeatable price of 0 Waffles a waffle. The countryside has large plains inhabited by dangerous Wild Teddy Bears, forests covered in garbage, factories that were made to make pollution and wild Doom Knight's humongous dens. Geography The country is mostly flat except for a large mountain that is called "Bean's Nose" and a deep valley named "Bean's mouth". There are two lakes called the "Bean's Eyes" that are located close to the "Bean's Nose" mountain, and each lake contains a small green island in the middle with a black pool of oil in the middle. At the northmost end of the country lies the great forest, also known as Bean's hair. It's large pine trees have fascinated generations even before the country was founded, and some claim that each one would be worth almost ?900,000 with current logging prices, but nobody (not even Darktan) wants to cut down these beautiful trees. Close to the Bean's mouth there are great folding hills known as "wrinkles" to the general population, and contain laughing gas inside, waiting to be released by the slightest weight on the hills. Some have noticed that from the air the country is shaped like Mr. bean's head. The Str00del Force claims that this was an accident, and most believe them. It is known that they move 1.3 inches a day to the United States of Antarctica Flag, Motto, and Anthem The national flag has the picture of Mr. Bean's teddy sitting in front of a blue background and originated when the Str00dels tried to take a photo of a blue mushroom with the camera pointed the wrong way ans when they took it, it showed the Str00del Force's original flag, which please him very much (it was a rotten mushroom). The national anthem originated when they tried to come up with an original song and Mr. Bean started burping loudly. So the government decided to write the lyrics, then named it "Mr. bean, Ruler of all". It sounded so funny (to them) that they made them the national anthems. Goverment The government type is ridiculously simple, and is considered chickish to most penguins. Their most complex, annoying and purely ridiculous way of governing is this: Whenever a law is to be passed, Mr. Bean will say either yes or no. If yes, The penguin will act normal. If no, the penguin will go crazy. If (by some miracle) the puffle manages to keep from falling off, the answer is yes. However if the puffle falls off, the answer is no. Another example, If the penguin manages to keep his stomach from churning, the answer is yes. However, If the penguin throws up everything he ate, the answer is no. Finaly after this test, a gigantic machine that generates a random sentience every yoctosecond is asked wither the law is good. On the very yoctosecond the penguin asks the question a answer shows up and stays. After this, the law goes through a Trillion more stupid tests that aren't worth noting, (which would normally take millions of years, but is sped up through a time warp) the law is finally declared an official law no matter if it passed any of the tests or not. Several laws that have been passed are: #everyone must put their cellphones inside their shoes, #Lizlordmust stop stomping on the buildings #People that make beans in Waffleland must stop making it farty. Inhabitants * Various idiots and Jerks *Mister Bean *Str00del Force *Penguins Villains * Fashion Police * Wild Teddy Bears *Mabel Resources * Lots of Beans * Waffles * Syrup * Laughing Gas Culture The common greeting is burping, but farting is considered more polite. The national food is Doom Knight roasted on a spit until it looks like a burning log. Nobody knows why they eat the filthy creatures, as they taste disgusting and smell like Director Penny after eating an OxiPie, though legend has it that someone inserted this into the country's article "for teh LULZ"! As for books, most are written in gibberish and therefore, not understandable, but films always use l33t as it is easier to understand. Mabel is extremely popular and they even have a day dedicated to her. Trivia * The Fashion Police hate this place because everyone is unfashionable. * It is not in the USA or United Terra because the Str00del Force wanted it to be fully independent of higher rulers (however, they failed, of course). * Bill Gate$ is outlawed in this country. You can read about it in Bill Gate$' Big Adventure. See also *Mister Bean *Str00del Force *Micro Hard and Soft *Fashion Police External links * Mr. Bean * The parody of Micro Hard and Soft Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Str00del Collection Category:Main Category:Fun Pages